


Standard Procedure

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are doing an Angel Rewatch at Stranger Things and I got this idea in my head to write a drabble for each episode. This is for Lonely Hearts. Un'betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Procedure

Kate was a punchline to a joke.

She hadn’t graduated first at the Academy, not even in the solid middle. But she was determined. She knew becoming a cop was the only way to make her dad proud of her.

She screwed up. A lot. She’d forget search warrants, rough up suspects, mouth off to her superiors. She should have arrested that Angel guy for assaulting an officer and resisting arrest. 

When she caught that serial killer, solved a dozen homicides easily with one arrest, she wasn’t a joke anymore. At least not to herself. That is all that mattered.


End file.
